


These Are My Confessions

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, M/M, mentions to sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession that isn't so grey faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by conversations with Tawni, so I owe thanks~.

**Title** : These Are My Confessions  
**Prompt** : 193 - anonymous  
**Character/Pairing** : Human!Priest!Castiel, Dean Winchester.  
**Word Count** : 575  
**Rating** : T+  
**Warnings** : Slight blasphemy?, mentions to sexual situations  
**Summary** : A confession that isn't so grey faced.  
**Note** : I was inspired by conversations with Tawni, so I owe thanks~.

Hands folded in his lap, Castiel waited for the next person to enter the other side of the confessional booth. There had already been a handful of people who did to confess small things, like gambling when they had an addiction and stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar. (That last one was a younger child though, he believed.)

He could hear the door open and shut just as faintly as the other times and slid the separating piece to speak, let the other person speak as well. Castiel wasn’t ever one to pry either; he always liked the person confessing to start on their own accords, when they were ready and not asked. After all, he didn’t want to force anyone into speaking. Sometimes, if someone just needed the silent knowledge that someone was willing to listen then Castiel was fine with that.

“Father, I’ve… I don’t really know how to start,” the deep voice said through a slight chuckle. “I never did one of these before.”

“That’s alright. Just speak whatever’s on your mind. I’m here to offer guidance should you want to hear it.” And that was what Castiel liked doing. It was one of the reasons he became a priest, after all.

The person on the other side cleared their throat and he could hear them give a sigh. “There’s this person, Father, and they’re really great….”

As soon as he heard him trail off and not finish the statement, Castiel knew there was a second part. “I sense there’s a ‘but’ coming, correct?”

“Yeah. I mean, he gets under my skin! I really like him, but we’ve got this distance between us. I don’t usually get attached like this and it’s been a long time, so…I don’t know where to go.”

With general concern in his voice, Castiel pursed his lips in thought. For some reason, he thought the voice almost sounded familiar. He just couldn’t place it. That didn’t matter much though since confessions were to be anonymous, otherwise, that would make it more personal. “Son, perhaps you should tell him about this. He may understand.”

A scoff comes from behind the screen where the confessor is speaking through. “What about the fact that I’m a complete whore sometimes? Think he’ll understand that?”

Castiel frowned at the term and shook his head. “That’s very blunt. They may not think that. But all that should matter is that you’re honest with them. I’m sure that would be acceptable.”

“Y’sure Cas? ‘Cause you saw how I was in and outside of the sack.”

Blue eyes widened and Castiel hissed, “Dean?!”

“You caught me,” Dean chuckled almost sounding nervous.

Facing the other side where Dean in the booth, Castiel narrowed his eyes with a small huff of breath. “Dean, this is an abuse of the confessional. Not to mention that someone else could be using it instead of you…” He trailed off, remembering what Dean said about liking the person and being attached. “Where you speaking about me?”

There was no answer.

“Dean?”

Upon better inspection, he saw that the other side was now empty. A little panickced and overcome with emotions, Castiel opened the door to his side of the booth to see Dean already exiting the church and the younger man to look back over his shoulder with a warm smile.

His look softened and Castiel heaved a sigh. If only things could get more complicated in his life…


End file.
